Naruto Namikaze The Dueling Huntsmen
by amaijin
Summary: This is a Naruto born into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Has elements of RWBY inside it as well inspired by the release of Volume 3. Naruto is sent to duel academy together with his partner Alexis to investigate the mystery of whoever is behind the abandoned dorm. He is also tasked with stopping the plot to steal the sacred beasts. Will they succeed or will they doom the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is another pilot chapter for a new story concept that I wanted to try out after watching so much anime. As to those wondering about my other stories and when they will be receiving updates, this will probably be my last update before my Hiatus from today till the 20th. From there, depending on the reception of this story, The update schedule will probably be as follows: Top Priority will go to The Missing Son, at least till it reaches the point where Naruto joins the main cast. Second Priority will, depending on reception, be my Two RWBY Crossovers or this one. Then following that will be my older DxD crossovers. Anyway, this is basically a crossover between Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, DxD and RWBY mixed in. It won't be a Naruto coming from the shinobi world deal but it will be Naruto born in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX world with famous duelist parents. He will be paired off with Alexis from the get go so if you wanted a slow build up, don't read this because frankly I don't understand romance enough to create a story with a slow buildup. This firs chapter is a slight prologue together with a list of Original Cards for this fanfiction. Both Naruto and Alexis will have two decks each. Naruto will have a leaf village deck and a deck called DxD while Alexis will have her regular canon deck and also a deck called the Kuoh Treaty Deck.**

 **Current List Of OC monsters, spell and trap cards:**

 **Issei the red dragon emperor: 500 ATK 500 DEF 4 Stars**

 **For every turn that this monster remains on the field, it's ATK and DEF are doubled. This card has the secondary ability of transferring its accumulated ATK and DEF to another monster.**

 **Vali the white dragon emperor: 500 ATK 500 DEF 4 Stars**

 **Choose one monster on your opponents side of the field. Every turn, that monsters ATK and DEF are halved and the points are added to this monster instead.**

 **Rias Gremory: 1500 ATK 1500 DEF 4 Stars**

 **When this card is summoned, you can special summon from your hand any monster card that is part of {Rias Gremory Peerage}**

 **Akeno Himejima: 1900 ATK 800 DEF 4 Stars**

 **No special effect**

 **Koneko Tojou: 1000 ATK 1500 DEF 4 Stars**

 **No Special Effect**

 **Kiba Yuuto: 1500 ATK 1000 DEF**

 **No Special Effect**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer: 3300 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **If this card is present on the field when Rias Gremory is destroyed, you can search your deck and take the card Sirzechs' True Form and place it in your hand.**

 **Grayfia Lucifage 2300 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **Freeze: for the turn that this monster is summoned, no battle phase shall take place**

 **Serafall Leviathan 2800 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **Blizzard: For the next three turns, your opponent cannot summon a monster.**

 **Ajuka Beelzebub 3300 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **Kankara Formula: Toss a coin. If it is heads, one monster on the opponents side has its ATK and DEF reduced to zero. If tails, a monster from your opponents side is removed from play till the end of the turn.**

 **Azazel 3000 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **Sacred Gear Research: When this card is summoned, search your deck, you can take up to two sacred gear cards from it and add it to your hand.**

 **Barakiel 2300 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **Holy Lightning: All spell and trap cards, both facedown and active on the opponents side are destroyed when this monster is summoned.**

 **Kokabiel 2300 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **When this monster is summoned, you can special summon a Cerberus from your hand.**

 **Cerberus 2000 ATK 500 DEF 4 Stars**

 **No Special Effect**

 **Gabriel the Archangel 2800 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **When this monster is summoned, all monsters on the opponents side of the field are destroyed.**

 **Michael the Archangel 3000 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **This card gains 500 ATK and 500 DEF for every {Believer} on the field.**

 **Dulio Gesualdo 2300 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **Roll Two Dice. If the number is between 1-4, the opponent's monsters lose 1000 ATK and DEF points if the number is between 5-8, your opponent cannot attack that turn, if the number is between 9-11, destroy one of your opponent's monsters. If the number is 12, remove from play one of your opponent's monster and your opponents loses life points equal to that monster's attack.**

 **Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon 2500 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **Special Effect?**

 **Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon 3000 ATK 2000 DEF 8 Stars**

 **Special Effect?**

 **Dragon King Fafnir 2500 ATK 2000 DEF 7 Stars**

 **Special Effect?**

 **Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon ? ATK ? DEF ? Stars**

 **?**

 **Great Red DxD ? ATK ? DEF ? Stars**

 **?**

 **Spell Cards:**

 **Balance Breaker Scale Mail**

 **When equipped to Issei or Vali, the turn based waiting is removed. Issei will boost till he is the strongest monster on the field while Vali will divide the target monster to 0. This only lasts for three turns.**

 **Juggernaut Drive**

 **By using the specific chant for Issei and Vali, you can pay a tribute to your life points. For Issei, He will gain attack points equal to double what has been tributed. For every 1000 points tributed to Vali, he can divide an additional monsters ATK and DEF to add to his own. At the end of the turn, the monster that juggernaut drive is used on is sent to the graveyard**

 **Cardinal Crimson Promotion**

 **This spell can only be activated by removing Juggernaut Drive from play. This card is only usable by Issei. For this turn, Issei can attack up to four times and cannot be stopped by magic or trap cards.**

 **Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive**

 **This spell can only be activated by removing Juggernaut Drive from play. This card is only usable by Vali. For this turn, choose one monster from the opponent's side of the field. That monster is removed from play. For this turn, Vali is unaffected by magic or trap cards and can divide and absorb the power of up to two monsters.**

 **Call Of The Dragon King**

 **This allows you to special summon any {Dragon King} that is weaker than the one you already have on the field from your hand.**

 **Balance Breaker**

 **This allows you to trigger the effect of any sacred gear up to three times.**

 **Those are the special cards for now in addition to some other cards that I will be mentioning throughout the story. Also the RWBY aspect of this crossover will be revealed through the story. And now on with the prologue/ pilot. Looking for card suggestions if you have any. And also the ages are a little different with the starting age at duel academy being 17 Years of age normally and Naruto and Alexis are 18**

"Damn I'm tired." a blonde haired young man said with a yawn as his transport craft landed at Kaiba corp. headquarters. He got off the craft and flashed his pass and headed to the top of the building. He was dressed in black pants and shows and over that wore a two tone grey dress shirt that had the sleeves folded so that they covered only three quarters of his arm. He had a tattered red and black cape and an odd looking object with gears and a handle strapped to his back. He sighed once more before pushing open the large metal doors to the room.

"Naruto, why have you suddenly appeared after going dark in the field?" Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba corp. shooting Naruto a glare.

"Yes, Naruto, why did you go dark like that? You didn't even contact Alexis. She was quite worried about you." Yugi Moto said as his face appeared on the screen behind Kaiba.

"I am sure Naruto has his reasons after all he is our best operative. So why don't we give the boy a chance to explain himself." Maximillion Pegasus said as his face appeared next to Yugi's.

"You sent me to get intel on our enemy and explore the disappearances behind the abandoned dorm at Duel Academy." Naruto said.

"Go on." Kaiba ordered.

"Well I was exploring the abandoned dorm when I discovered traces of shadow games being played there. So I decided to explore the shadow realm to see if there is anything that could be found there about the students and this mysterious enemy that Yugi and Marik felt." Naruto said.

"Did you find anything?" Yugi asked.

"Yes and No. For the matter of the students, only Atticus Rhodes is confirmed to still be alive although what exactly happened to him I do not know as of yet. Our enemy is moving. Their target is the sacred beast under the academy and thus far I know they have seven operatives but their identities elude me." Naruto said.

"That is fine for now Naruto. You did a good job although please next time refrain from going dark in the field like that you worried a lot of people with that stunt." Pegasus said.

"I apologize for that. I had reason to believe that communications were compromised and I did not want the enemy being privy to me being on their tail." Naruto said.

"It's fine. It seems that sending Alexis to duel academy was a good decision after all. And you will be going to. I'm sure you won't mind this joint assignment right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Naruto said, although in his mind he was dancing at the opportunity to see his beloved Alexis again.

"Of course he wouldn't decline such an assignment. Just don't get distracted having your 'play time' with Alexis." Kaiba scoffed.

"Of course I won't . Anyway, when will I be going?" Naruto asked.

"You will have a few days rest before you leave for the duel academy entrance exams at the Kaiba Dome arena. I will make arrangements for you and Alexis to share a staff room together as well special passes to have full access to the school." Kaiba said.

"Any stipulations and limitations?" Naruto asked.

"Try not to involve the students if at all possible. But if not then involve as few as possible." Yugi said.

"Right. No deck limitations or monster limitations? So that means that I can freely use both decks?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead. Just try and be merciful to your opponents, at least those that deserve it." Pegasus said.

"That will be all. Dismissed Naruto." Kaiba said as Naruto bowed before walking off to get some rest.

"Are you sure those two will be enough to handle this?" Kaiba asked.

"Naruto is our best active operative and Alexis was trained by Naruto and is also an excellent field agent. Beside we don't exactly have that many Huntsmen left to deploy. They either retire after passing on the torch or they are lost in the field." Yugi said.

"Such is the risk they take as the people who defend the populace from threats they don't even know exist." Pegasus said with a tired sigh.

Time Skip Day Of The Exams.

"So Zane what do you think of this year's crop of students?" A beautiful blond haired girl asked. She wore the standard Obelisk Blue Uniform with blue fingerless gloves that were more like greaves and also had a thin rapier attached to her side.

"They seem to be a very good batch of prospectives this year. Anyone catch your eye Alexis?" Zane said.

"No. Not really they just seem so normal aside from that Bastion guy and maybe your younger brother Syrus, no one else is really interesting to note." Alexis said, although her mid was elsewhere at the moment. 'What happened to you Naruto. It's been weeks since you last contacted me. I just hope you are safe wherever you are. I can't lose you like I did Atticus. If that happened I don't know what I would do.' Alexis thought to herself.

"Something the matter Alexis?" Zane asked.

"No nothing's wrong Zane." Alexis replied.

"Your still thinking about Naruto right? Cheer up. Maybe he wants to surprise you and he will appear at the exams soon. It's at letter N right now if I am not mistaken." Zane said.

"Yeah maybe..." Alexis trailed off.

"Will Naruto Namikaze please proceed to field number 7. I repeat Naruto Namikaze to field 7 for your test." The announcer said.

"Well speak of the devil. You okay there Alexis?" Zane asked as he noticed the momentary anger on Alexis' face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go watch his duel. It should be the most interesting." Alexis said as he and Zane shifted position to get a better view of field six.

"Well well this might be interesting, Namikaze huh, he's supposed to be the son of one of the most famous duelers, noted for lighting quick plays." Chazz remarked.

"Who do you think would win? You or him Chazz?" one of his compatriots asked.

"Please, no one compares to Chazz Princeton." Chazz said condescendingly, this comment causing Alexis to glare at him.

"Hey Alexis what deck does Naruto use?" Zane asked.

"Well it depends on his mood. He has two different decks. The DxD deck and his Leaf Village Deck." Alexis said as she watched Naruto in his standard outfit walk up to the field. He smiled and waved when he saw Alexis only to pale when he saw the face that told him that she had words for him later on. He turned his attention back to the proctor. As soon as he walked up to the field, many of the girls were eyeing him with hungry stares which caused Alexis to glare at them all and unintentionally release a burst of ki.

"DxD?" Zane asked with a raised brow.

"Dragon of Dragons. It's a sister deck to my Kuoh Treaty deck." Alexis responded.

"Let's get this game started." Naruto said as he pulled out the object on his back, flicking his wrist as the gears turned and the item expanded into a large sword before shifting into a duel disk.

"That's a nice custom duel disk you got there." the proctor commented.

"Thanks. I made it myself with some help." Naruto said with a smile.

 **Proctor: 4000 LP**

 **Naruto: 4000 LP**

"I'll start first. I place a monster card face down then place two more cards down and end my turn." the proctor said.

"Alright then, I guess it's my turn. I activate the field spell Konohagakure. With this all Leaf Village Ninja monsters gain 500 ATK and 500 DEF. I play pot of greed to draw two more cards. I summon Genin Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as a similar version of himself but younger, with whisker marks and in an orange jumpsuit appeared on the field.

 **Proctor: 4000 LP, One Facedown monster, Two Facedown Trap/ Spell Cards, Three Cards in hand**

 **Naruto: 4000 LP, Genin Naruto 800 ATK 600 DEF, One Field Spell Card, Five Cards in hand.**

"Next I activate Genin Naruto's effect. He creates two shadow clone tokens every turn. Now I play Genin Team 7. This allows me to summon Genin Sasuke Uchiha and Genin Sakura Haruna if I have them in my hand. I summon both of them. Then I sacrifice the two shadow clone tokens to summon Jounin Kakashi Hatake. Next I sacrifice the three Genin summon third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto said as both Kakashi and Hiruzen in their battle gear appeared on the field.

 **Proctor: 4000 LP, One Facedown monster, Two Facedown Trap/ Spell Cards, Three Cards in hand**

 **Naruto: 4000 LP, Jounin Kakashi 2500 ATK 2000 DEF, Hokage Hiruzen 3000 ATK 2500 DEF , One Field Spell Card, One Card in hand.**

"For every leaf ninja on the field, Hokage Hiruzen gains 500 attack points. And add to that my field card and Hiruzen now has 4000 ATK. Now I play spell card, dead demon consuming seal. By removing Hiruzen from play, I can deal his ATK points as damage to your LP. This is checkmate." Naruto said as the visage of the Shinigami appeared behind Hirzuen, reaching his hand through the man's gut before reaching the proctor and taking all his LP, ending the duel in Naruto's favor.

"Well done kid. That was a fast duel, you live up to your father's name." the proctor said.

"Thanks I guess." Naruto said as he received his assignment to Obelisk Blue dorm. Not that it mattered since he and Alexis were getting a special room. He decided now would be a good time to talk to Alexis rather than letting her anger build up and stall the inevitable.

"Hey there Alexis. I see you are in duel academy too. And we are even in the same dorm. This means we get to spend more time together. And you are Zane Truesdale correct?" Naruto said.

"Yes you are certainly well informed." Zane said as he shook hands with Naruto.

"If you will excuse us Zane, me and Naruto need to have a private conversation." Alexis said while dragging Naruto away by the ear into a secluded corner of the dome where no one else was.

"Alright talk mister." Alexis said in a hushed tone, although the anger was still clearly received by Naruto who immediately took a seiza position and pleaded for mercy.

"Sorry Alexis for not contacting you for two weeks. I couldn't risk the enemy finding out about me following them. And I wanted to surprise you about me being here with you are duel academy." Naruto said. He felt himself being pulled into a hug by Alexis. She nestled her head against the crook oh his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you. I was so worried when you didn't contact me. And then Kaiba said you had gone dark in the field. I was so anxious I couldn't sleep well for days. I can't lose you. I already lost Atticus. If I lose you then..." Alexis said as she started sobbing only to be silenced by a kiss from Naruto. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his open mouth, both their fleshy appendages battling for dominance. Soon the need for air became too great and they broke apart.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But I will always return to your side and that is a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said.

"I have something important to tell you Alexis. Atticus is still alive." Naruto said.

"What? How? Where is he?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but I have a hunch that the group targeting the sacred beasts are using him. When I was in the shadow realm for the two weeks that I went dark in the field, there was another presence there and it felt like Atticus' but tainted and it had entered and left the shadow realm just when I entered." Naruto said.

"Then we have to find clues. We have to find him and save him." Alexis pleaded.

"And we will in time. We can't rush into this Alexis. We need to look at the bigger picture. Someone is targeting the sacred beast cards and I have a feeling that in time, Atticus will come to us." Naruto said.

"I'll listen to you this time. But I want my brother back." Alexis said.

"I know Alexis now how about you let me go change and we go rejoin Zane before he suspects that we are up to something?" Naruto said as Alexis let go of him reluctantly. He went to go change into his Obelisk Blue Uniform which he was quick to modify by folding up the sleeves.

"So Zane anyone catch your eye?" Naruto asked as he and Alexis rejoined Zane. Alexis had his right arm trapped between her breasts and was leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Not really although Alexis does seem particularly chipper right now. I believe you both settled whatever private matters you had?" Zane said.

"Yeah we did." Naruto said as he scanned around the arena and took note of the people and their assigned dorms.

"Interesting group although most of the Obelisk Blues don't seem like much." Naruto commented. He was so busy watching the duels for interesting people that he didn't notice Chazz and his groupies walk up to him.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are being with my Alexis?" Chazz said smugly.

"Your Alexis? Lex you know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. I don't know who this creep thinks he is but I definitely do not know him." Alexis replied. Naruto responded with a hum as he hugged Alexis from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey that kid looks interesting." Naruto said as he pointed to an auburn haired boy in the middle field that was late for the exam.

"He does. Although I wonder how well he will do since he is facing Dr. Crowler." Alexis commented.

"Who or What is his opponent?" Naruto said as he pointed to Dr. Crowler not entirely sure what he was looking at.

"Well Dr. Crowler is the teacher of dueling skills at the academy. So I don't think that kid will be able to win against him. At least I think it's a him." Alexis said.

"Hey you. Stop ignoring. I am the Chazz Princeton. The fact that I am bothering to speak to you should make you feel honored." Chazz said.

"You say something?" Naruto responded, causing Alexis to giggle and Zane's lips to twitch into a smile.

"Why you! I demand you release my Alexis right now." Chazz said. There was a sudden pressure from both Alexis and Naruto.

"Lex, let me handle this." Naruto said as he walked up to Chazz.

"Listen here pretty boy. I don't care about how you got into Obelisk Blue using your family. I don't give a damn about what the hell you do with your life because to me you are insignificant. But don't you ever, talk about Alexis like she is an object to be owned or so help me I will remove the object that makes you a man because I'm not allowed to terminate students." Naruto said as he unfurled his sword from his back and placed in menacingly against Chazz's neck.

"Now then if you are done interrupting us I suggest you go back to the wherever it was you were before I decided to do some corrective surgery." Naruto said as Chazz and his groupies fled.

"Well then now that the idiot is gone I can go back to watching the interesting Duel." Naruto said as he watched the last duel.

"Jaden Yuki. You are an interesting person." Naruto commented as Jaden beat Dr. Crowler.

"What is so interesting about Jaden exactly? You rarely get that kind of look Naruto." Alexis said.

"Simple. I sense that he has a strong soul. A very strong one. It feels similar to Yugi's yet is unique at the same time." Naruto said softly such that Zane wouldn't hear them.

"Are you saying that he might be linked to the shadow games?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe. I can't be sure until I interact with him more and maybe even duel him." Naruto commented.

"It seems like the crop of students this year is interesting although most of the interesting ones are in Slifer Red and Ra Yellow." Zane said.

"Yes. Most of the current Obelisks are rich pretty boys who rely far too much on their family. Oh well. That just means that I see no reason to associate myself with rich snobs who can't duel properly. Maybe I'll go talk to Bastion and Jaden later or when we reach the academy. Hey Zane your little brother, Syrus I believe, he has potential. He just needs to have more confidence and be more aware of the situation." Naruto said loudly, earning him the ire of many of the Obelisk Blue students.

"You should be careful with your words Naruto. They might make you enemies in your own dorm who would try to get back at you." Zane cautioned.

"Let them try. It wouldn't be the first time I've stepped on someone's toes nor will it be the last. Besides this is a school. Just because some people start off better than the others doesn't give any right to look down on people. This place should be about bringing out the best in every duelist. Not entertaining rich snobs and their superiority complexes." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto, can you please find a way for us to stay together at Duel Academy? I mean I know technically illicit relationships are not allowed but could you pull some strings? I really missed our alone time while you were busy." Alexis said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Relax Lex. Already got that covered. Kaiba is giving us a special room so that we can stay together and waived some of the rules for us. Also hand me you PDA." Naruto said. Naruto took it and after tapping some buttons on his own PDA, handed it back to Alexis.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked.

"It's our special school pass. It will give us as much access and freedom as the Chancellor." Naruto said.

"Yay! Thanks Naru! You're the best." Alexis said as she promptly glomped Naruto. Naruto waved his hands frantically in the air trying to stabilize the both of them only to fail as his face had a comical expression on it before he and Alexis both fell to the ground.

 **A/N and that is the first chapter. Responses will decide what I do with this. Again open to suggestions. Alexis' weapon/ duel disk is based off Winter and Weiss Schnee's weapon. Naruto's is based off Qrow's. Again looking for OC card suggestions from the Naruto and DxD world. Normal duels will feature Alexis' regular cyber angel deck and Naruto's leaf village deck while the special important duels will feature the DxD decks. Also review for how much you want lemons. Because If not then I will focus more on the action/ adventure aspect with interspersed fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is my update of the day and the place goes to this story. I actually am really tempted to start a new story but feel that with the number of stories now I'm quite stretched. But if anyone wants to hear my idea then feel free to PM me. It's basically a fairy tail and DxD crossover featuring Gildarts. It's basically a Gildarts born as a Gremory family devil, he can either be the eldest or the middle son and his crash and disassembly are mutations of the Power of Destruction. He will face a tragedy that will cause him to leave and he won't return until the Riser ARC. Pairing will be a key aspect to his return and hasn't really been fleshed out but it needs to be someone who is very family oriented that can kick Gildarts back into gear to help Rias out with her problems. If anyone wants to do this story then PM me. Also one change is that Alexis' weapon and duel disk combo is changed to Raven's weapon instead of the Schnees' style of weapon.**

 **Chapter 2 Settling into Duel Academy.**

Naruto was seated at the back of the chopper next to the window watching the oceans pass below as they made their way towards Duel Academy. Alexis was seated next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow and humming in contentment. The pilot pulled everyone's attention towards the view of the artificial island where Duel Academy was located. While everyone else was marveling at the sight, Naruto eyed the school with a calculating gaze one that did not go unnoticed by Alexis.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Alexis asked.

"No just thinking about what we need to do when we get to the school." Naruto said as plans formulated in his mind.

"So what's on our agenda first?" Alexis asked. As the senior huntsmen, Naruto had command for their mission.

"First off is a spar with me to see if you've been keeping up with your skills. That is after we have spoken to Chancellor Shepphard about the things that have been going on at the school. After that we need to do a little bit of recon of the school and I guess that's all that needs to be done for now." Naruto said as the pilot announced that they were about to land at Duel Academy.

Once the plane had landed, the students disembarked and those who had yet to be assigned dorms were ushered to a counter to receive their entrance packages and dorm assignments. Once all the admin matters were settled, the students were gathered in the main hall where they waited for the Chancellor to give his yearly welcome address.

"Good morning and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Shepphard the headmaster here and on behalf of all the staff here at this school I would like to warmly welcome all of you to this fine institution. You are all amongst the best and brightest duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them comfortable enough for the duration of your stay. Thank you and I hope you get the most out of your experiences at Duel Academy." Chancellor Shepphard said with a chuckle before the screen went blank.

"Well I don't know about you Sy but I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm." Jaden said as he leaned against a stone pillar.

"That's cool same as me." Syrus said.

"Hey, you in red too?" Jaden asked Bastion.

"Well let's see here now, Yellow Sleeves, yellow buttons...I don't think so." Bastion said.

"Oh I see so your jacket tells you which dorm you belong too and that's why me and Syrus are wearing Red." Jaden remarked.

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out." Bastion said.

"So what ever think I'm colorblind?" Jaden remarked.

"Well if you didn't notice the obvious then you probably gave everyone that impression." Naruto commented as he walked towards the three of them, Alexis following closely behind him.

"Hey your that guy who beat the proctor in one turn." Syrus said with awe.

"It was nothing really. I wasn't even using my real deck. Name's Naruto Namikaze by the way." Naruto said, introducing himself and extending his arm out for a handshake. He was wearing a very modified version of the uniform, having converted the jacket into a blue cape to help identify his affiliation and aside from that wearing his own set of clothes.

"I'm Jaden. Nice to meet you. I hope I can duel against your real deck sometime. It must be pretty powerful if the deck you used against the proctor was so powerful already." Jaden said as he shook hands with Naruto.

"I'm Bastion." Bastion introduced.

"And I'm Syrus." Syrus said.

"Zane's little bro? Quite different personalities. Anyway it was nice meeting all of you. We need to go see Chancellor Shepphard so maybe we can chat again sometime. Hope you enjoy your dorms and don't fall into the bigotry of the dorm system if you can help it. Personally I think the Slifer's look the coolest out of the three but all of them need more black." Naruto commented offhandedly.

"Oh enough about that you. Let's just hurry up so that we don't keep the chancellor waiting." Alexis said as she pushed Naruto along. Naruto gave a casual wave and carried on towards their destination.

"Well they were unique. I wonder how he got away without being in uniform." Bastion said.

"Well I guess we'll see you around at the dorms Bastion." Jaden said as he and Syrus stood up properly.

"I don't think so. Your dorm is that way." Bastion said directing their attention to a small two story building that looked quite run down.

"Hey there Chancellor Shepphard it's nice to see you again." Naruto greeted with a lazy wave.

"It's nice to see you to Naruto. I see you are doing well. And Alexis you seem fine as well. I have already been briefed about the reason for you being here but was told that Naruto had some more intel for us." Shepphard said his normal smile replaced with an emotionless expression of utter seriousness.

"As you know I was roaming the shadow realm for information and I have found links between one of the missing students from the abandoned dorm and with the dorm itself." Naruto explained.

"And what did you discover?" Shepphard asked.

"Atticus is still alive and is part of whatever organization is after the sacred beasts. He is one of the seven shadow riders. There is also another shadow rider at this school and the mastermind of this entire plot is quite high in the food chain of the school. Atticus passed through the shadow realm some time before I did and the abandoned dorm has very strong connections to the shadow realm. This leads me to believe that some of the students are lost in the shadow realm when they were toying around with the shadow games." Naruto said seriously.

"Alright then thanks for the report. Pegasus and the others would like to speak with you." Shepphard said as he pressed a button on his desk and three screens appeared behind him.

"Hey there guys. What's up?" Naruto greeted casually.

"It's nothing I just wanted to tell you that the two of the new cards you requested have been completed. Would you like me to send them over to you now?" Pegasus asked.

"Keep them. I'll make do with the Dragon of Supremacy and Dragon of Domination for now. If I need it anytime soon I'll tell you. I don't plan on using that deck anytime soon until the shadow riders start moving." Naruto said.

"Alright then. This is just some additional information but I have been going through the staff records for any discrepancies. I'll check back with you if I find anything." Kaiba said.

"Be careful Naruto. You might have been successful in all your previous missions before but there is more going on than ever before." Yugi said.

"Yeah yeah. Don't forget to help me look into the matter of the organization of Light." Naruto said as Yugi nodded before the screens went dark.

"Alright then if that's all me and Alexis will be in a secluded part of the forests to have a short spar." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Yes carry on. By the way your dorm room location has already been transmitted to your P.D.A's together with the access codes have a great day." Shepphard said as his usual smile was in place.

"Catch you later old man." Naruto said before walking out.

"Thanks for everything Chancellor Shepphard." Alexis said before chasing after Naruto.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alexis asked.

"Well we could head back to our dorm room and check it out first or we can have our spar first it's up to you." Naruto said with a casual shrug.

"Let's go have our spar first then we can have some fun unwinding in our dorm room if you catch my drift." Alexis said with a suggestive tone at the end.

"Well then I look forward to our alone time dear." Naruto said, cupping her cheek and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"But work before pleasure dear. So let's get this over with." Naruto said as he walked towards an isolated portion of the forests that surrounded Duel Academy.

"So how are we doing this?" Alexis asked as she stood opposite Naruto a distance of about 20 paces between them.

"Just a simple close combat spar no guns allowed but everything else is free game." Naruto said.

"Shadow techniques?" Alexis asked.

"Anything non-lethal is allowed." Naruto responded as he hit a switch and his weapon unfurled into a large sword. Alexis pulled the release on hers and unsheathed her Katana that extended to its full length. The dull red sheen of the weapon glowing softly from the dispersed light.

"On the count of three?" Alexis asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"Three...Two...One...Begin!" they both called out in unison.

Both teens surged forward, weapons poised to strike. Their blade crashed as they met at the centre of the clearing. Naruto smiled at Alexis for a moment before pulling back. He swung his sword downwards diagonally, forcing Alexis to raise her blade to block the strike. Alexis used all her strength to push him back and then used the temporary opening to start a chain of strikes that forced Naruto on the defensive. Naruto used the size of his weapon to his advantage and deflected many of the hits using the flat side of the weapon. He turned his back to Alexis, letting the flat side of the blade deflect the strike that would have pierced his back before kneeling to dodge a straight thrust.

This caused Alexis to over extended herself. Naruto used the opportunity to grab her arm and fling her towards the trees. Alexis managed to right herself and leapt off a tree, using it as a springboard for another attack. She brought her blade up for a straight downward strike. Naruto brought his blade up to parry and pushed her back, using his weapon's weight and his higher strength to compensate for her much higher momentum. Alexis gritted her teeth in frustration as Naruto still seemed relaxed. She charged straight in, pressing Naruto using her higher agility eventually managing to push him back, forcing Naruto to stab his sword into the ground to stop his backward slide.

Naruto smirked at her as he held his sword in a reverse grip. Alexis had a smirk of her own as she spun her sword around so it was now held in a reverse grip. She stabbed it into the ground with a flourish as a red portal appeared beneath her. From it, several red birds with black eyes emerged. They circled around her before surging towards Naruto. Naruto eyed them carefully before using his sword to destroy the birds that were directly in his line of sight but the number of birds surrounding him were starting to annoy him. He pumped energy into his blade and created a blade wave with a mighty swing that forced Alexis to stop her technique or risk getting hit. Naruto smiled at her as he folded his weapon and put it on his back.

"Alright I think that's enough. You've been keeping up with your skills and your usage of your semblance is still improving. Well done." Naruto commended.

"Well I had a good teacher and I don't want to disappoint you." Alexis said as she grabbed her sheath and placed her sword into it.

"We should head back to our dorm. We can cut through the school to get there faster. It's almost time for the welcome dinner too." Naruto said as he and Alexis walked hand in hand through the school. They heard a commotion going on in the Obelisk blue duel arena and went to see what was going on.

"...and he's going to be the next king of games." one of the Obelisk Blue's proclaimed to Jaden.

"Impossible. You see it's impossible for him to be the next king of games because that's exactly what I'm going to be." Jaden proclaimed which caused the two Obelisk blues standing in front of him and Syrus to burst into fits of laughter.

"A Slifer slacker as the king of games? That'll be the day." one of them said.

"You two, maybe the new kid's right. He did manage to beat Crowler after all and that legendary monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off. Or was it luck? I say that we find out right now." Chazz said.

"You know this game does have a certain aspect of luck. Even a pro could lose a duel with a bad hand and worse draws. I'm sure Kaiba knows all about that." Naruto mused as he made his presence known to the group.

"This seems like a fun little group." Alexis commented.

"It's Naruto and Alexis." Syrus said.

"Hey Alexis. Did you come here to watch me duel with my friend Jaden here? It will be a short duel but an entertaining one for sure." Chazz said trying to woo Alexis.

"Umm no. We were just passing through and second I already have a boyfriend so I would appreciate it if you backed off." Alexis said.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that it's about time for the welcome dinner so you should all be heading back to your dorms." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Come on guys." Chazz said as he and the other two Obelisk blues walked out of the arena.

"Sorry if Chazz seemed a little less that polite. Not all the Obelisks are like that but the bigotry in this school frankly disgusts me but there's little you can do when you can use connections and duel prep to get into this place. We'll see you guys around. Don't want to be late for the welcome dinners now do we?" Naruto said with a casual wave of his free hand before leaving with Alexis.

Naruto was leaning against the wall in a corner of the Obelisk Dorm's main hall where the welcome dinner was being held. His eyes roamed the room, making observations of the entrants to the academy. He formed impressions of them based on the way they carried themselves and quickly categorized them into interesting and not worth his time. Sadly most of the Obelisks were falling into the latter category. Chazz was a mixed bag and although seemed to hint towards some dueling proficiency still carried himself like and arrogant rich kid to make Naruto pay him too much attention.

"Are you done eyeing the girls already?" Alexis said as he interrupted Naruto's thoughts, her statement causing him to sputter indignantly.

"I was just observing the people here. You know I only have eyes for you babe." Naruto said as he accepted the drink from Alexis.

"So anyone interesting?" Alexis asked as she took her place next to Naruto and leaned her body against him.

"Not really. Chazz potentially and a few others. Everyone else isn't really worth mentioning. That Ra Yellow kid, Bastion was his name has my interest as does Jaden and Syrus." Naruto commented.

"Jaden seems to really interest you. Should I be worried that you are starting to play for the same team?" Alexis teased.

"No I just have this feeling about him. I'm sure you feel it too right?" Naruto asked.

"Aside from him having the aura of a strong duelist and spirit? Yeah I do. he has a strong link to the shadow realm." Alexis commented.

"Anyway, I think we've spent enough time at this event we can have a relaxing shower and some fun before doing some preliminary recon work of the school." Naruto said. Alexis' eyes gained a glimmer before she proceeded to drag Naruto by the arm to get their alone time.

Scene Change: Obelisk Duel Arena, Midnight.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jaden." Syrus said as he followed behind Jaden. They were walking towards the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena to meet with Chazz. Chazz had issued an ante challenge to Jaden who was more than happy to accept it.

"Good or bad when someone challenges you to a duel, you have to step up. There's no choice." Jaden said as he saw Chazz and his two friends waiting at the other end of the field.

"Well, well, he shows." Chazz said condescendingly.

"You better believe it. There was no way I was going to miss this." Jaden retorted as he went to his side of the field.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah well we are going to find out something else too like which one of the two of us is really going to become the next king of games." Jaden said.

"Yeah, yeah just make sure that you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose." Chazz said.

"You both do realize that ante duels are technically illegal here at duel academy right?" Naruto said from his seat. His legs were draped over the seat in front as he had his arms behind his head.

"When did you get here?" Chazz asked.

"Just now actually. We heard that some sounds coming from here and lo and behold we find people dueling. Past curfew might I add." Alexis said as she walked in and plopped herself down into the seat next to Naruto.

"Whatever. I was getting bored and I think this will be quite an entertaining duel so let's get the show started already." Naruto said while making a lazy carry on gesture with his hand.

"Duel!" Both Jaden and Chazz said as their duel disks unfurled and their match started.

"For my first move, I'll summon reborn zombie in defense mode. Then I'll play a card face down." Chazz said.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm going to go a little bigger. Here goes. I draw. I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode. I told you I would start big." Jaden said.

"I was hoping you would do that. Because you just activated my trap card. Cythonian Polymer do your stuff." Chazz said as his facedown activated.

"What is Cythonian Polymer?" Syrus asked.

"Cythonian Polymer is quite the nasty trap especially for a deck like Jaden's." Naruto said.

"It allows you to take control of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Alexis explained.

"Oh no. Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." Syrus said as he looked on worriedly.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman." Chazz said as Reborn Zombie burst into light particles and Flare Wingman appeared on his side of the field.

"But how did Chazz know how to play that?" Syrus asked.

"You are so predictable Jaden you wouldn't stop talking about your Flare Wingman." Chazz said.

"Well there is your answer. At least we know Chazz is observant enough to know the obvious." Naruto commented causing Alexis to giggle a little.

"Alright but since Flame Wingman is a special summon, I get to summon one more monster and I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's time for you to get knocked down. I summon Cythonian Soldier in Attack mode. Now Flame Wingman, destroy his Clayman." Chazz said. Clayman was sent to the graveyard and Jaden took 800 points of damage due to Flame Wingman's effect.

"But don't think I'm done yet cause I use Cythonian Soldier to attack you directly." Chazz said as Jaden's life points dropped to 2000.

"Are you starting to learn your place here at the academy yet? Maybe you were someone back home but here in the big leagues you are nothing but a pathetic amateur. You Slifer slime. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Chazz boasted.

"This is just what I came for. I mean the trash talking the action? It's all so great. I summon elemental hero sparkman. Now Sparkman, attack Cythonian soldier." Jaden said as Cythonian Soldier was destroyed and Chazz's life points dropped to 3600 but Jaden took the same damage to his life points, dropping them to 1600.

"So still think it's great?" Chazz mocked.

"I throwdown a facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Oh no Jaden is done for." Syrus said.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"Alright Slacker it's time I put you in your place. Flame Wingman, destroy Sparkman." Chazz ordered.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card mirror gate." Jaden said as his facedown was revealed.

"Mirror Gate?" Syrus questioned.

"It causes two attacking monsters to switch sides which means Jaden gets Flame Wingman and Chazz gets Sparkman." Naruto explained. Sparkman was destroyed and thanks to Flame Wingman's ability, Chazz's life points dropped to 1500.

"Alright Jaden." Syrus cheered.

"More like lucky moves if you asked me you Slifer schooled scum. I play Cythonian Blast. This allows me to destroy one of your monsters since you destroyed one of mine. And even better you take damage equal to half its attack points." Chazz said. Flame Wingman was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 550.

"Now I activate the trap card call of the haunted. It lets me summon one monster from my graveyard and summon it in attack mode. Rise Infernal Warrior. But he won't be staying long cause I sacrifice hime to summon Mefist the infernal general." Chazz said as the monster appeared on his field.

"Chazz doesn't get it that my monsters and I, we share a bond so we can't lose." Jaden said as he drew a card to start off his turn.

"I use monster reborn to summon Flame Wingman from the graveyard. I attack your Infernal General with Flame Wingman." Jaden said as Flame Wingman appeared on his side of the field. flame Wingman destroyed Chazz's Infernal General, causing his life points to drop to zero.

"Lucky shot Slifer slacker. But next time I will get you. Now which card do you want?" Chazz gritted out angrily.

"No need. As Naruto said, Ante duels are illegal so let's just call it my win." Jaden said with a smile.

"This isn't the end of things Slifer Slacker." Chazz said before leaving with his groupies.

"Good work Jaden. I knew you would win." Naruto commended.

"You know, if post curfew dueling is illegal how come we weren't caught?" Jaden asked to no one in particular.

"We were just lucky I guess. Catch you around Jaden." Naruto said as he and Alexis walked to their dorm.

"Naruto Namikaze huh, I really want to duel him. I can feel it. He is a much stronger duelist than Chazz." Jaden commented as he watch the disappearing figures of Naruto and Alexis.

Scene Change: Naruto and Alexis' dorm room.

Naruto was lying down on the bed with Alexis snuggled against him. Her head was using his chest for a pillow as he had an arm around her waist. She smirked at him before speaking.

"You had something to do with there not being any patrols near the arena right?" Alexis asked.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto retorted with an innocent look on his face.

"The fact that you were sending a message when we saw Jaden and Chazz." Alexis said knowingly.

"Alright I admit. Can't hide anything from you can I? I just told Shepphard I wanted to use the Arena for a bit and he said alright. I really want to duel Jaden now. He has a strong bond with his cards. Almost like Yugi." Naruto said.

"I have a feeling that we are going to have quite a fun time here." Alexis said before the two fell asleep.

 **And that's it. Future chapter's are going to be hopefully longer and maybe squeeze in two episodes into one chapter. Not much fluff and action just a little spar between Naruto and Alexis. I'm wondering when to reveal the two DxD based decks since for now, Alexis will be using her canon deck and Naruto will be using his Konoha or Shinobi Alliance Deck. Review to help me decide. Also depending upon my mood, there might be a new pilot chapter for my story that I mentioned in the earlier author's note so do keep your eyes peeled for that.**


End file.
